Chantaje
by Yojeveka
Summary: A veces los arrebatos de pasión acarrean algo negativo; sobre todo si tu novio fue uno de los chicos más codiciados de la preparatoria.


**Chantaje**

—Sólo necesitas hacer este ejercicio y habremos finalizado la lección de hoy. — indicó mi compañera, mientras me acercaba delicadamente el libro de poesía. — ¿Crees que podrás sin mí, Len? — se aseguró, sonriéndome con su habitual ternura.

—Sí, descuida, Rin. Estoy seguro de que no será difícil. — mentí, regresándole el gesto, antes de enfocar mi mirada en el dichoso libro.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a concentrarme teniendo a una tutora tan atractiva a mi lado? Y no era una chica cualquiera, ¡era mi novia! Bueno, algo así…

Cuando le declaré mis sentimientos, la tomé tan desprevenida que huyó del lugar y no me dirigió la palabra durante una semana entera; y al hacerlo, me dijo que tendría que pensarlo bien. Después de todo, era la primera confesión que recibía y no deseaba arruinar las cosas. Lejos de enojarme, acepté que se tomara su tiempo y me conformé con seguir siendo su mejor amigo… Pero desde entonces nos volvimos más inseparables que nunca y eso en teoría contaba como una relación seria, ¿cierto?

"_¡Su atención, por favor! Quiero que le den la bienvenida a nuestra nueva estudiante. Sé que es inusual recibir alumnos nuevos en el último año escolar, pero espero que de todos modos la hagan sentir cómoda, ¿está claro? Adelante, señorita. Pase y díganos su nombre."_

Rin Kagamine había capturado mi total atención desde que la vi por primera vez. Su corto cabello era rubio y liso, tenía la piel bastante pálida, era dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules –con un tono más claro que los míos-, y, para concluir, sus mejillas se encontraban decoradas con un lindo rubor que delataba su vergüenza.

Desde luego, yo fui el único que apreció cada uno de esos detalles, puesto que la mayoría de mis compañeros se burlaba del uniforme de la recién llegada. Ésta llevaba un suéter de tela bastante anticuado y su falda era mucho más larga que las de las demás estudiantes. Admito que eso me frustró un poco al principio, ya que no me permitió admirarla como me hubiese gustado, pero tampoco lo consideré como un motivo para convertirla en el futuro objeto de críticas crudas.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, noté que Rin era verdaderamente distinta al resto de las muchachas de esta preparatoria. Ella era tímida, servicial e inocente... Sin mencionar que sus calificaciones eran dignas de envidiarse en nuestro salón. Asimismo, también me percaté de que era algo selectiva al momento de confiar en alguien. Tal vez tenía miedo de que la fuesen a lastimar por eso de ser un blanco fácil como todo alumno nuevo.

Y a decir verdad, tomando en cuenta la gran cantidad de idiotas que abundaba por aquí, no la culpaba por su actitud.

Pronto terminé cansándome de ser un simple espectador. Quería acercarme a ella y volverme algo más que un conocido; pero no sabía cómo tomar esa iniciativa sin que pensara que sólo era una especie de broma de mi parte.

¿Por qué me importaba tanto? Pues… En ocasiones yo mismo me lo preguntaba.

Es raro admitir este tipo de cosas cuando estás locamente enamorado, pero, yo solía ser un mujeriego. Conocía demasiado bien a las jóvenes de aquí y por eso pude comprender que Rin era especial. No necesitaba armar berrinches para obtener lo que quería, ni le hacía falta tardar horas maquillándose en los baños para lucir encantadora.

Yo... Sin estar seguro del por qué, deseaba protegerla. Tanto de transformarse en una malcriada del montón, como de ser acosada por algún imbécil. Shion Kaito era el ejemplo perfecto.

Volviendo al tema de Rin, estuve buscando la manera de hablarle, mas no se me ocurría nada que no levantara sus sospechas o me hiciera quedar mal. Oh, vamos, ¿por qué confiaría en alguien que le ofrecía su amistad de la noche a la mañana? Esas cosas solamente funcionaban en el jardín de niños.

Entonces sucedió…

Un día tropezamos por accidente en uno de los pasillos de la escuela. Ya casi empezaba la primera clase y ambos teníamos prisa por llegar. La profesora era una bruja sumamente obsesionada con la puntualidad y no toleraba las demoras, así que incumplir con su tiempo implicaba recibir un castigo.

Recuerdo que fui muy amable con Rin y hasta la ayudé a recoger sus útiles. Era la oportunidad perfecta para probarle que yo no era un cretino. Acto seguido, la acompañé hacia el salón, donde, por desgracia, nos esperaba una vieja enojada que no tuvo piedad con ninguno.

¿Quién diría que nos haríamos amigos en el aula de detención? Rin estaba asustada porque los estudiantes de allí eran intimidantes en cierta forma, pero enseguida le dejé claro que yo no dejaría que le hicieran daño. Para mi sorpresa, además de creerme, se disculpó conmigo. Ella pensaba que el hecho de que me hubiesen castigado había sido su culpa. A fin de cuentas, si no la hubiera ayudado, probablemente habría llegado a tiempo. ¡Bah, qué más daba! No era la primera y de seguro tampoco sería la última vez que me enviaran a ese salón. De todas maneras, me enterneció que se preocupara por mí, pese a que casi no nos conociéramos.

Desde ese momento, me salí con la mía y gané su confianza… Pero lo más importante: me enamoré de ella.

Sí, a veces deseaba que Rin sintiera lo mismo que yo, mas no iba a presionarla. Quería que lo pensara bien y, con algo de suerte, que me aceptara. No obstante, si su respuesta terminaba siendo "no", igual permanecería a su lado. Ese instinto de querer mantenerla segura no se iría así como así.

— ¿Len? — la voz de mi acompañante consiguió sacarme de mis pensamientos. Por mi expresión ausente y el ejercicio sin empezar, era obvio que se preguntaba qué me ocurría.

— ¡Ah! ¡D-disculpa! Sólo pensaba en cómo iba a resolver esto, es todo. — aclaré, avergonzado. Sabía que mi concentración no estaría presente bajo estas circunstancias.

—Entiendo. Relájate, ¿sí? Has avanzado mucho con estas lecciones y sé que podrás hacerlo por tu cuenta. — me animó, abandonando su silla y paseándose por el aula vacía que utilizábamos para estudiar. —Si tienes alguna duda, eres libre de comentármela.

Los exámenes de lapso vendrían en cuestión de semanas y yo necesitaba urgentemente esos puntos para aprobar esta materia. El profesor se había resignado conmigo, pero Rin se ofreció amablemente para ser mi tutora.

"_Tendrá que ser muy paciente con él, señorita Kagamine. Le deseo suerte y espero que suceda un milagro con su alumno, quien necesita por lo menos un 19 para no reprobar poesía."_

Ese cascarrabias nunca me agradó, mas tenía que agradecerle por dejarnos usar su salón para recibir mis clases privadas con Rin. Honestamente, yo también estaba convencido de que no lograría aprobar esa estúpida materia. La razón por la que acepté la ayuda de mi amiga fue porque me interesaba pasar más tiempo a su lado, pero al final resultó una magnífica profesora y por ello las esperanzas de aprobar volvieron a mí.

Tras darme cuenta de que mis ojos no se apartaban de la figura de Rin, me sonrojé y desvié la mirada de inmediato. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué debía ser tan linda? Cuando empezaron estas lecciones, todo fluía de maravilla y no me costaba trabajo enfocarme únicamente en las palabras de mi querida tutora; pero, desde el día que accidentalmente la vi cambiándose en los vestidores de la piscina, no he dejado de recrear en mi cabeza la imagen de ella en ropa interior. Quizás no era una superdotada, mas a mi parecer era perfecta.

Ese incidente me hizo lamentar aún más que su uniforme fuese tan poco revelador.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, me dispuse a escribir de una vez, esperando que aquello me ayudara a distraerme, aunque fuese por unos segundos. ¡Qué suerte que el ejercicio parecía largo! Vaya, si ese hecho me alegraba, definitivamente estaba desesperado por olvidar esa incómoda y fascinante visión…

Los próximos minutos transcurrieron con demasiada calma. Mientras yo me asombraba al ver lo bien que me iba con mi asignación, Rin se entretuvo mirando por el enorme ventanal que dejaba a la vista el inmenso patio de la preparatoria.

Por más que tratara de evitarlo, a veces me olvidaba del libro para observar de reojo a mi compañera. Era un impulso más fuerte que yo, así que no tenía caso resistirme; en especial porque era viernes y apenas acabara esta actividad, tendríamos que marcharnos. ¿Por qué el tiempo volaba cuando estaba con Rin? Era muy raro que yo afirmara lo siguiente, pero todavía no quería irme de allí. El sólo pensar que serían dos días completos sin verla, me hacía desear aprovechar al máximo esta lección.

Una sonrisita traviesa se dibujó en mis labios, en cuanto se me ocurrió una idea que serviría para prolongar nuestra estadía en el aula.

—Oye, Rin, ¿podrías venir, por favor? Es que tengo una duda en esta parte. —la llamé, aparentando total inocencia.

— ¿Eh? S-sí, Len. — contestó ella, un poco desconcertada por el silencio roto. — ¡Hey! ¡Vas muy bien! Y ya casi terminas. ¿Cuál es tu duda? — cuestionó, aún de pie, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia la mesa para fijarse mejor en el libro.

—Uh, creo que no entiendo el significado de lo que dice aquí. — me excusé, posando mis ojos sobre los suyos y señalando una palabra al azar con el dedo índice.

—P-pero, ahí dice "gato." — indicó, extrañada.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Ah! ¿Dije ésa? ¡Q-quise decir ésta, Rin! — corregí, riendo con nerviosismo, antes de mirar el condenado libro y buscar velozmente cualquier otra palabra que no me hiciera quedar como un imbécil. — ¿Ves? "Lírica".

Ella sonrió, para luego proceder con su explicación, utilizando ciertas frases del ejercicio como ejemplo. Por otro lado, yo me limité a contemplarla, embobado, pero siempre teniendo la precaución de pretender que realmente me interesaba el concepto.

Sin poder aguantarme, la sorprendí con un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Ah! ¿Por qué fue eso? — indagó, bastante roja y sobresaltándose.

— ¡Porque me agradas mucho mucho, Rin! Y eres una excelente tutora. — respondí, alegremente. Si ya de por sí lucía hermosa, con ese sonrojo en su cara lo era el doble. —Aunque, en realidad no necesito motivos para demostrarte que te quiero. — añadí, encogiéndome de hombros. —A menos que eso te moleste y…

Esta vez fue mi turno de ser el sorprendido. ¡R-Rin me había regresado el gesto! La encaré, algo ruborizado, pero recuperando mi sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero, Len. — susurró, bajando la mirada y jugando tímidamente con sus dedos.

— ¡Pues yo te quiero más! — exclamé, levantándome de mi asiento y abrazándola con cariño. Rin se tensó al instante, mas no pasó mucho para que se relajara entre mis brazos. Era muy agradable estar tan cerca del otro. — ¿Ya te he dicho lo preciosa que te ves sonrojada?

—Supongo que sí. — contestó, en un murmullo apenas audible. Me di cuenta de que una oleada de escalofríos la recorrió de arriba abajo. Quizás fue porque yo acababa de hablarle directamente al oído.

—En ese caso, déjame repetírtelo para que ya no lo supongas: te ves preciosa sonrojada. — aseguré, apoyando mi frente contra la suya y observando sus ojos con fijeza.

Moría de ganas por besarla; y ahora, estando totalmente solos, no iba a desperdiciar lo que podría ser mi última oportunidad para intentarlo. ¡Al demonio la poesía! Lo siguiente que hice fue sujetar sus mejillas con delicadeza, antes de unir nuestras bocas en un beso lleno de incertidumbre.

El miedo se apoderó de mí al no ser correspondido. ¿Habría metido la pata hasta el fondo? Cuando quise apartarme, unas finas manos se aferraron a mi espalda, haciendo que me congelara en mi puesto. También pude percibir que los labios de Rin comenzaron a moverse lentamente, tratando de adaptarse al ritmo de los míos. No lo podía creer… D-de verdad nos estábamos besando y ella ni siquiera me había dado una respuesta clara.

A medida que avanzaban los segundos –durante los cuales sólo nos separábamos para respirar-, recosté torpemente a Rin contra el borde de la mesa en la que estábamos estudiando. Nuestras manos yacían entrelazadas mientras degustábamos el adictivo sabor de la boca del otro.

Era evidente que no queríamos parar. No sólo por la indescriptible sensación que aquello nos producía, sino porque después tendríamos que lidiar con una inevitable confrontación. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ese beso significara algo más que un momento de debilidad para mi acompañante, pero solamente ella lo sabía y yo no la podría obligar a nada.

Rin no era como las demás chicas con las que yo había estado. Además de atraerme por su físico, también quería ganarme su corazón. ¡Rayos! ¡Debía detenerme enseguida! No me daría el lujo de ilusionarme en vano ni confundirla más de lo que seguramente estaba. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto controlarme? ¡Maldita sea!

—P-perdón. — murmuré, rompiendo aquel mágico roce.

Mi amiga abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo me aparté súbitamente, haciendo que guardara silencio y me interrogara con la mirada.

—No debí dejarme llevar de ese modo. — admití, cabizbajo. —Rin, te amo y lo sabes muy bien, pero eso no me da derecho a actuar como me dé la gana. Yo… creo que mejor me doy prisa y termino ese ejercicio, ¿de acuerdo? Se hace tarde y debes querer irte a casa.

— ¡Espera! — Rin me tomó de un brazo, impidiéndome avanzar. —Uhm, n-no estoy molesta contigo. — aclaró, titubeando un poco, como si tuviese algo más qué decir.

—Me da gusto saberlo. — comenté, despeinándola juguetonamente y esperando que mi respiración se normalizara.

—Sé que han… han pasado meses desde que me confesaste tus sentimientos, Len; y yo te pedí que me dieras un tiempo para pensar en mi decisión. — recordó, bastante avergonzada.

Escuchar aquello hizo que mi temor volviera. ¿Por qué tocaba ese tema en particular? ¿Sería posible que al fin…? Absorbí una profunda bocanada de aire, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—B-bueno, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos y ya no hace falta que aguardes por mí, porque... L-la verdad es que tú también me gustas. — Afirmó, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué? — me quedé de piedra al escucharla. ¿E-estaba hablando en serio o yo lo había imaginado? ¡Es que era demasiado fabuloso para ser cierto! Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con tal frenesí, que por un instante pensé que se saldría si no me calmaba rápido. —Rin, ¿me amas como algo más que un amigo? — cuestioné, queriendo confirmar que no me había vuelto loco.

—Así es. Quería decírtelo desde hace unas semanas, pero no pude.

— ¿Por qué no? — insistí, retirando sus manos para que dejara de cubrirse la cara, y sonriéndole con dulzura. —Yo me declaré antes que tú, así que pudiste avisarme en cualquier momento_. Me habrías ahorrado una dosis de tortura mental y ahora mismo tendríamos una cita en vez de estar repasando para ese mugroso examen. _ — expliqué, añadiendo ese comentario para mis adentros.

—Es que tenía miedo de que te hubieses cansado de esperar. He notado que eres muy popular entre las muchachas y supuse que podrías interesarte más en alguna de...

No necesité seguir escuchando y volví a besarla con mayor confianza que antes. Sus palabras me habían hecho tan feliz que sólo me provocaba consentirla y liberar todo el cariño que la inseguridad me obligó a reprimir durante lo que pareció una eternidad. ¿Por qué querría estar con las tontas de esta escuela si ya había encontrado a la mejor chica del mundo?

Rin fue más rápida en reaccionar esta vez y se abrazó a mi cuello para eliminar la distancia física entre los dos. Me percaté de que ya no se mostraba tan tímida como hace rato; incluso comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus dedos por mi cabello, causando que mis ansias de permanecer en ese salón con ella aumentasen, y no precisamente para estudiar poesía.

Una vez que lancé los estorbosos libros al suelo, sujeté a mi ahora novia por la cintura y la alcé con cuidado para sentarla sobre la mesa,

— ¡Ah! Len, ¿qué estás…? ¿Q-qué pasará con las lecciones? — inquirió Rin, visiblemente preocupada.

—Las lecciones pueden esperar. — afirmé, frotando una de mis mejillas con las de ella. —Como somos una linda pareja, podemos estudiar cuando se nos antoje y no tendremos que depender sólo de este salón, ¿entiendes? Descuida, ya verás que aprobaré la materia y se lo restregaré a ese viejo hasta que me gradúe. — bromeé, tratando de tranquilizarla. —Por favor, Rin. Ninguna chica me había tomado en serio antes y… Bueno, yo tampoco a ellas, pero ese no es el punto. A lo que voy, es que no sabes cuánto he esperado que llegara el día en que tú me correspondieras. ¡Quiero hacerte feliz y cuidarte de todo! No te haré nada malo, simplemente me gustaría aprovechar nuestro tiempo aquí, ya que no nos veremos hasta el lunes.

La rubia vivía con un padre bastante estricto en lo que a relaciones sentimentales se refería, y una madre que se encargaba de ahuyentar a los muchachos que no aprobara para ella. Por eso, considerando que Rin y yo llevábamos apenas cuatro minutos de noviazgo, sería muy pronto para conocerlos personalmente o invitarla a una cita formal.

—Ya veo. C-creo que tampoco me molestaría continuar, pero, ¿y si alguien viene?

— ¿Quién quisiera entrar en los salones a las seis de la tarde? A duras penas hay estudiantes en la mañana. Dudo mucho que exista una persona que ame tanto la preparatoria como para quedarse hasta estas horas por diversión. — ironicé, haciéndola reír y deleitándome con aquel sonido. — ¿p-podemos seguir con el beso?

Mi acompañante accedió, retomando la unión de nuestras bocas. Todavía me abrazaba, así que aproveché su cercanía para recorrerle la espalda con mis manos, haciéndola estremecerse en el proceso. Mis caricias eran lo más delicadas posible, pues no deseaba lastimar por error a una joven tan maravillosa y adorable como Rin. Era casi como si estuviese sosteniendo una figura de cristal y no a una adolescente de dieciséis años.

Ésta dejaba escapar algunos suspiros involuntarios, demostrándome que yo no era el único que disfrutaba de lo que hacíamos. Sabía que éramos nuevos en esto, pero no quería detenerme; sólo podía pensar en recibir más y más de las atenciones de Rin, a quien aparte de amar muchísimo, también deseaba como la increíble mujer que era. Cielos, nunca imaginé que haberla visto casi desnuda terminaría afectándome tanto en el futuro.

A medida que el beso se intensificaba y nuestras manos exploraban todo lo que se encontrara a su alcance, la curiosidad me invadió y quise experimentar algo distinto. Con algo de timidez, mi lengua rozó un par de veces el labio inferior de la rubia, arrancándole un jadeo que me permitió adentrarme en su boca. La lengua de Rin se juntó con la mía, iniciando una especie de danza apasionada que yo dominé en toda ocasión.

No pasó demasiado para que ambos comenzáramos a gemir y sudar, a causa de la temperatura que se acrecentaba en nuestros cuerpos. La idea de que aquello pudiera repetirse cuando quisiéramos –y sin necesidad de esconder lo que sentíamos por el otro-, sólo conseguía excitarme el doble. Dominado por la ansiedad, levanté un poco la falda de Rin, para luego rozar sus muslos con mis dedos, apreciando la calidez de su piel.

— ¡L-Len! — gritó mi acompañante, arqueándose por instinto y temblando levemente. —A-aguarda un momento, por favor. — pidió, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras me empujaba con cuidado para apartarme de ella.

La observé, confundido y desconcertado, mas enseguida comprendí por qué me alejó.

—F-fui muy rápido, ¿cierto? — pregunté, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que mi voz no sonara enronquecida por el deseo.

Rin asintió, bajando de la mesa y comenzando a acomodar su arrugado uniforme. Estaba despeinada, sus mejillas y labios yacían enrojecidos; y algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes. Antes de tratar de arreglarme también, necesité bajar la mirada para no pensar en lo sexy y rebelde que se veía de esa forma,

En cuanto estuvimos listos, intentamos hacer como si nada y vimos el resto de la lección para no desaprovechar los minutos que nos quedaban allí. Tenía que admitir que al principio temí que Rin se hubiese enojado conmigo por mi falta de control, pero no dejó de sonreír mientras me ayudaba y eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarme.

— ¡Uf! Me alegra que por fin acabáramos. Gracias por todo. — le dije, depositando un beso en su frente y terminando de recoger mis cosas. Independientemente de nuestra relación actual, estaba contento porque cada vez que veía una clase con Rin me sentía más preparado para ese examen.

—No hay de qué, Len. Me gusta ser tu tutora y he tenido un día muy agradable contigo. — contestó, ruborizándose, lo cual me dio a entender que tenía más de una razón para afirmar eso.

— ¡Lo mismo digo! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Yo prefiero que seas mi novia. — exclamé, entrelazando nuestras manos y escoltándola hacia la salida del instituto.

Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, visiblemente feliz.

**-****†****-**

—Pueden retirarse, jóvenes. No olviden estudiar para la prueba. — anunció la profesora, borrando el pizarrón.

Suspiré, lleno de alivio, mientras abandonaba mi asiento. No dormirse en clases de historia era bastante difícil para mí. Especialmente porque no tenía a Rin para conversar. ¡Hey! Mi semblante fastidiado rápidamente se vio reemplazado por una sonrisa. Ella debía estar saliendo de su clase de matemáticas en ese instante.

Habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que nos hicimos pareja y las cosas marchaban bastante bien entre nosotros. Pese a que no volvimos a repetir una situación tan romántica como la de la otra vez, mi novia era mucho más expresiva y abierta que antes.

Las chicas se habían resignado a que lo mío con Kagamine iba completamente en serio y ahora los chicos debían pensárselo dos veces si querían burlarse de Rin.

Aferré mi bolso y salí disparado hacia su salón, preguntándome si podría llevarla a su casa. Como hoy no tendríamos lecciones de poesía, íbamos a salir más temprano. La mayoría del tiempo era su padre quien iba a recogerla, pero me quedaba la esperanza de que eso no ocurría siempre.

— ¡Hola, Rin! ¿Cómo te fue? — la saludé al verla por los pasillos, tras robarle un fugaz beso en los labios.

— ¡Hola, Lenny! — respondió, sonrojada. Mi sonrisa se amplió al escuchar el apodo cariñoso que la rubia me había puesto. ¡Era muy dulce! Sin embargo, si bien era más demostrativa con sus sentimientos, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de roces en público. —Oh, me fue bien. El profesor nos dio una guía con todo lo que irá para el examen de lapso y Miku vendrá a mi casa para estudiar.

—Oh, ¿ella va a acompañarte? — indagué, tratando de ocultar mi desilusión al respecto.

— Sí. Me dijo que se adelantaría hasta la entrada y ya debe... ¿Q-qué sucede, Len? — cuestionó Rin, insegura.

— ¿Eh? ¡Nada! Descuida. Mejor no te entretengo más para que la alcances. Ahora voy a dejar unos libros en mi casillero. — expliqué, revolviéndome el cabello con una mano y actuando naturalmente. ¡Vamos, no podía ser tan egoísta! Rin era una chica bastante comprensiva y yo debía seguir su ejemplo.

— ¡Oye! No te vayas aún. — pidió, colocándose frente a mí. A juzgar por su expresión seria, tenía algo importante que decirme. —Casi cumplimos un mes de novios y… e-estaba pensando en hablar con mi papá. Le he comentado sobre ti y creo que le agradas, así que le pediré que te deje venir a cenar para que se conozcan. ¡P-pero no te sientas comprometido! Si no puedes, no te obligaré.

— ¿De verdad, Rin? — fue todo lo que pude formular, sonriendo como estúpido. Ella asintió y yo prácticamente la estrujé. ¡Eso era perfecto! El que Rin fuera a pedirles eso a sus padres indicaba cuánto confiaba mí. Bien, entonces haría mi mayor esfuerzo para demostrarles que su hija no se enamoró del chico equivocado. —Por supuesto que no me siento comprometido, tonta. Estaré encantado de conocer a tu familia.

— ¡Grandioso! Hablaré con mi padre tan pronto como pueda y luego te daré los detalles. — me prometió, despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla. —Será mejor que no haga esperar más a Miku. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Permanecí ahí parado hasta que la perdí de vista. Me encontraba muy nervioso y emocionado a la vez. En verdad deseaba darles una buena impresión a los Kagamine. Esa simple cena podría definir el futuro de nuestro noviazgo y no soportaría perder a Rin por alguna estupidez de mi parte. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de no ser tan negativo y me encaminé hacia el área de casilleros. En cuanto mi mochila se sintiera menos pesada, iría a la piscina a nadar un poco. Eso siempre me relajaba cuando estaba tenso. Marqué la combinación y empecé a buscar los materiales que dejaría.

—Veamos… Sí, con estos bastará. — decidí guardar los libros de historia, química y biología por ser los más grandes. Una vez que los acomodé en el fondo del casillero, me di cuenta de que en éste se hallaba lo que parecía ser… ¿Una carta?

Con la curiosidad propia de un niño, sujeté el sobre, notando que poseía un corazón naranja adornándolo. ¡Cielos! Ya había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que recibí una carta de amor. Pero, ¿quién sería la remitente? Estaba seguro de que las muchachas de esta preparatoria no seguirían intentando nada conmigo, por lo que era extraño que se tomaran esa clase de molestias cuando yo ya estaba en una relación formal.

No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado me intrigaba la identidad de su dueña, mientras que por el otro, si leía el contenido, me vería obligado a responderle. De todas maneras, sin importar quién fuese, tendría que rechazarla y... ¡Bah, no perdería nada por echarle un pequeño vistazo!

Me encogí de hombros y abrí el objeto.

— ¡Ah! ¿P-pero qué…?

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago tras terminar de leer.

"_No tuve el valor de decírtelo en persona, así que por eso decidí enviarte esta carta. _

_Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que hicimos hace varias semanas durante nuestra lección, Len. No he podido dejar de pensar en eso y espero no ser la única que se sienta de ese modo. Te estaré esperando en el salón de poesía a las tres en punto. _

_Rin." _

¿R-Rin quería verme? ¿Para qué? ¿Y no se suponía que iba a estudiar con Miku? Además, ¿por qué optó por ir a un aula vacía? ¡Argh! No era como si eso me disgustara, pero sí que me confundía demasiado. Tragué saliva y miré el reloj que se ubicaba en la pared del pasillo. ¡Ya casi eran las tres!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cerré el casillero y me encaminé lo más rápido que pude hacia ese lugar. Las preguntas no dejaban de agolparse en mi mente mientras subía por las escaleras. ¿Qué querría decirme? ¿Sería algo bueno o malo? Y de ser lo primero, ¿estaría dispuesta a repetir lo que pasó aquella vez? ¡N-no, rayos! No podía precipitarme sacando conclusiones.

Al encontrarme frente a la puerta del salón, respiré profundamente, en un intento por recuperar la calma. ¡Es que Rin jamás había hecho algo como esto y yo no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar! En fin, alterado o no, no iba a dejarla aguardando por más tiempo. Sostuve el pomo con una temblorosa mano y entré lentamente.

— ¿No hay nadie? — murmuré, cerrando la puerta y acomodando mi bolso en la mesa más cercana. ¿Acaso habría llegado antes que Rin? B-bien, al menos podría hacer uso de ese tiempo a solas para dejar de lucir como un histérico.

—Te equivocas, Len. Sí hay alguien. — corrigió una voz que reconocí de inmediato. Se trataba de mi última…uh, novia, si es que podía clasificarla como tal.

— ¡N-Neru! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — indagué, volviéndome hacia la sonriente muchacha que caminaba hacia mi dirección.

—Lo mismo que tú; esperando a una persona muy especial. — contestó, tomándome de una mano y obligándome a alejarme de la entrada. — ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas venido, Len! Imaginé que no te resistirías al encanto de una carta de amor y veo que he acertado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — aquel comentario me desconcertó. ¿Cómo sabía ella de la carta? Ignoré eso y me liberé de su agarre. —Escucha, tienes razón; espero a Rin, así que lo mejor será que te…

—Ella no va a venir. — me interrumpió Neru, soltando una risita. — ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Fui yo quien envió ese mensaje, Len! Me parece que estar con esa santurrona te hizo más ingenuo.

— ¿T-tú? — repetí, procesando la información recibida. ¿Entonces Rin sí se había ido a estudiar? P-pero, en la carta decía que hablaríamos de lo que pasó mientras estudiábamos para el examen de poesía. Y eso era algo que sólo sabíamos mi novia y yo. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué ganarías haciéndote pasar por Rin?

—Nada, realmente; pero si te hubiera pedido que me acompañaras para conversar en privado, me habrías dicho que no. — explicó la chica, jugando con algunos mechones de su cabello. Recordé que ese gesto me gustaba mucho cuando éramos pareja.

—Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Escribiste una carta falsa sólo para hablar conmigo? — pregunté, escéptico. Desde que terminé con ella, no se había molestado en buscarme ni siquiera para ser mi amiga; ¿por qué ahora era diferente? —Te felicito, ya te saliste con la tuya. ¿De qué se supone que quieres conversar?

Neru frunció el ceño por unos segundos. Si había algo que odiaba era que la tratasen como si fuese poca cosa. Pues qué mal por ella, porque a mí no me gustaba que me mintiesen. De hecho, esa fue la razón por la que la dejé. Era muy atractiva, para qué negarlo, pero también era cierto que era una malcriada que sólo pensaba en sí misma.

— ¡Qué cruel eres, Len! Y yo que tenía una propuesta para ti. — prosiguió, sonriendo nuevamente. Hubo algo en esa expresión que me dio un mal presentimiento. —Es algo que te fascinará.

Tras decir eso, deslizó sus dedos por mi pecho, a la vez que me regalaba un par de cumplidos acerca de cuánto se habían desarrollado mis músculos por la natación.

— ¡Neru, n-no hagas eso! Tengo novia, ¿lo olvidaste? — exclamé, retrocediendo enseguida. Recibir ese tipo de caricias de alguien que no era Rin, no me brindaba ningún tipo de comodidad.

—Aww, pero ella no está aquí. ¿Ya olvidaste cuánto te encantaba que te consintiera? Quizás necesites que te refresque la memoria. — insistió la muchacha, aproximándose a mí y moviendo sus caderas de un modo endemoniadamente seductor.

— ¡N-no necesito nada tuyo! — repliqué, maldiciéndome por haber sido incapaz de sonar firme. —Neru, si esto es otro de tus trucos, yo me largo. — dije, dándole la espalda y yendo a recoger mi mochila.

—No es un truco. Quiero que regresemos, Len.

Mis piernas se congelaron en cuanto la oí. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a esa chica? Primero me ignoraba y luego se las ingeniaba para acorralarme y soltarme todo eso de repente. ¿De verdad le parecía tan idiota como para confiar en ella a esas alturas? Y suponiendo que no fuera un engaño, no iba a aceptar semejante propuesta.

—Lo siento, pero yo no. Estoy muy enamorado de Rin y ni tú ni nadie podrá cambiar eso. — aseguré, encarándola.

—Ella nunca te hará tan feliz como yo. ¡Es una santurrona que ni siquiera sabe cómo usar un uniforme! Alguien tan reservada no te cuidaría como lo mereces.

— ¿Y qué si no se comporta como las demás? La amo tal y como es. — dije, serio. —Tú no la conoces tan bien como yo, así que no puedes garantizar si es o no una mala novia.

—C-comprendo. Debes quererla mucho para defenderla de ese modo, ¿eh?

—Exacto, Neru. Y si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

— ¡Espera! Hay una cosa más que necesito decirte, Len. — indicó, retirando algo de su cartera. —Ven, te prometo que no intentaré coquetear contigo. Sólo serán unos segundos y después eres libre de hacer lo que gustes.

Suspirando con pesadez, la obedecí. Si con eso conseguiría quitármela de encima, pues adelante.

— ¿Sabías que como capitana del equipo de porristas, mi misión es supervisar todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos que se realicen? ¡Es tan agotador! Sobre todo por las fatídicas horas extra. — comentó, sujetando su teléfono y presionando algunas teclas de éste.

Yo asentí, a pesar de que no entendía por qué me contaba algo que obviamente no me importaba.

—Verás, el otro día iba recorriendo los pasillos después de una exhaustiva sesión y me topé con algo… interesante. Hasta lo capturé en video y todo para conservar un lindo recuerdo. — agregó, colocando el celular frente a mí, justo antes de reproducir una especie de grabación.

No…

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver que Rin y yo aparecimos en la pantalla. Nos estábamos besando y acariciando con pasión, sumado al hecho de que ella se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del aula. Y por si fuera poco, nuestros gemidos se escuchaban con claridad. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que nos estaban grabando en ese preciso momento?

—Asombroso, ¿no crees? Me pregunto qué pensaría el profesor si supiera que dos de sus alumnos se aprovecharon de su generosidad para utilizar el salón de poesía como un hotel barato. — ironizó Neru, con una desagradable mueca burlona, y deteniendo el video.

— ¡No te atreverías! — grité, extendiendo una mano para quitarle el celular; pero ella reaccionó rápido y me esquivó.

— ¿Eso opinas? ¡Por favor, Len! Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no es bueno subestimarme. Y si quieres que te dé mi teléfono, ¡con gusto! Aunque te informo que igualmente tengo copias en mi casa y no me costaría esparcirlas por toda la escuela. ¡La directora se enojará tanto cuando se entere!

—Solamente nos besamos y te consta que no ocurrió nada más. — mascullé, conteniendo el deseo de golpearla.

—Pero al directivo no, así que eso es lo de menos. Dime, ¿cuál prefieres entre éstas? _"¡Fue horrible! Len me descubrió y amenazó con lastimarme si decía algo; por eso huí tan pronto como pude y el muy cínico se encerró de nuevo con Rin._" O tal vez… _"Imagino cuán indignados se sienten. Yo también lo estaba y, como no pude aguantar semejante falta de respeto, me marché con la evidencia."_ Len, ya sé que a ti no te importa lo que te pase; pero, ¿qué hay con tu Rin? Podrían expulsarla por un escándalo de esa magnitud. Pobrecita… Pasar de ser una santurrona inútil a una cualquiera no ha de ser bonito. ¿Qué dirían sus padres?

La miré con odio, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Detestaba admitirlo, mas Neru estaba en lo correcto. Ese video destruiría la reputación de Rin, tanto en este instituto, como en su casa.

Y lo peor de todo, yo fui el responsable. Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis impulsos en plena lección, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—No le muestres eso a nadie, ¡t-te lo ruego! Juro que haré lo que me pidas. — imploré, esperando que aún pudiese evitar que le hiciera daño a Rin. A fin de cuentas, eso había pasado hace más de tres semanas. Si mi ex novia guardó el secreto durante todo ese tiempo, debía haber un motivo.

— ¡Sabía que dirías eso, dulzura! ¿No es mejor resolver un problema por las buenas? — bromeó, abrazándome. —Este es el trato: esta grabación nunca será pública, con la condición de que termines con la santurrona y vuelvas a ser mi novio.

Si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el rostro, no me habría dolido tanto como el impacto provocado por esas palabras. No quería hacer eso, pues aparte de que me desgarraría alejarme de la chica que amaba, le partiría el corazón. Sin embargo, e-era por su bien, ¿cierto? Una maldita ruptura no era nada en comparación a ser expulsada de la escuela y decepcionar a su familia.

— ¿C-cuándo quieres que lo haga? — pregunté, débilmente.

—Mañana mismo, Len.

¿T-tan pronto? Entonces, ¿hoy fue mi última oportunidad para ser feliz con Rin y la desperdicié? Bueno, a-al menos… al menos ella podría conocer a una mejor persona que yo, ¿verdad?

—Como tú digas... — accedí, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. —Neru-chan.

**-****†****-**

— ¡Buenos días, Len! Hoy llegaste muy temprano. — admiró Rin, aproximándose a mí con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Eran ideas mías o ese día lucía más radiante que de costumbre?

Me encontraba tendido en el césped de uno de los jardines favoritos de mi acompañante. Ella tenía razón, había llegado mucho antes de lo usual… Y de sólo recordar el por qué lo hice, me sentí aún peor.

Tenía un trato con Neru –o más bien fui injustamente chantajeado- y le aseguré que no iba a incumplirlo; pero en cuanto le informé que rompería con Rin a la hora de salida, se negó rotundamente.

"_¿Pretendes que me aguante hasta la salida? ¡Olvídalo! Haz lo que tengas que hacer antes de que inicien las clases. Quiero que todos sepan que me perteneces, ¡en especial esa tonta de Kagamine! Y para lograrlo, necesito que estés a mi lado durante todo el día. ¡Harás esto bajo mis reglas, Len! ¿O prefieres que la directora y los alumnos sepan lo que hicieron?"_

—Buenos días, Rin. Sí… V-verás, quería hablarte de algo muy serio que no puede seguir esperando. — contesté, clavando mis ojos en la hierba, para que no pudiese notar mi semblante deprimido.

— ¿En serio? ¡Yo también tengo algo que decirte! — exclamó, emocionada, y agachándose a mi lado. —Después de estudiar para la prueba, pude hablar con mi padre y él y mamá estuvieron de acuerdo con la reunión. ¡La cena será este fin de semana! — indicó, sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas.

Dios, no… ¿Por qué me complicaba más las cosas? En cualquier otra circunstancia estaría saltando de dicha con ella y hasta le habría pedido consejos para agradarle a su familia; mas ya era tarde para eso.

—No creo que sea posible. — dije, bajando la voz y abandonando mi puesto.

— ¿No puedes esos días? Ah, no importa. ¡Podemos posponerlo para otra ocasión! — sugirió Rin, levantándose también y tratando de volver a agarrar mis manos; pero yo se lo impedí al alejarme un poco. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Rin, no voy a conocer a tus padres. Lo que en realidad quiero es que… q-que esto se acabe ahora. — solté, todavía sin atreverme a establecer contacto visual con la rubia.

—N-no comprendo. ¿Por qué no los conocerás? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que acabe? — inquirió, dejando relucir una vez más su lado inocente. Uno que me enternecía e iba a extrañar muchísimo.

—Acabar con lo nuestro, e-esta relación… todo. ¡Y por favor no te me acerques!

Vi que ella se sobresaltó, posando ambas manos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó, desconcertada y dolida.

¿Por qué? ¡Diablos, no sabía con qué excusarme! Nadie en su sano juicio querría terminar con una persona tan maravillosa como Rin… Pero, debía ser lo más convincente posible para que ella se distanciara de mí y a Neru no le quedaran dudas de que nuestra separación fue auténtica.

—Porque yo… — comencé, repudiándome a mí mismo por la enorme mentira que le diría. —P-porque… Ya no te amo, Rin. En realidad, nunca lo hice.

— ¿Eh? E-es una broma, ¿no es cierto? — inquirió, desconfiada. —Tú me has demostrado incontables veces cuánto me aprecias y te preocupas por mí. ¡No juegues con ese tema, Len!

—Ese es el punto, Rin; no estoy jugando. — afirmé, decidido a ganarme su odio. Era la única manera de darle fin al asunto. —Todo lo que hice por ti fue para engañarte. No eras más que otra de mis víctimas y por eso decidí ser tan amable y cariñoso contigo, para ver hasta dónde podríamos llegar. Pero ya me cansé…

Rin se arrodilló en el pasto, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza. Al presenciar aquello, quise mandar al diablo a Neru y envolver mis brazos alrededor de la figura de Kagamine.

—Si es verdad que ya no me quieres, m-mírame a la cara y dímelo. — demandó, con la voz quebrándosele.

Me vi obligado a respirar profundamente, intentando afrontar algo que de seguro sería lo más difícil que había hecho en mi vida. Acto seguido, alcé mis ojos con suma lentitud, hasta encontrarme con los de ella.

—No te amo. — repetí, sorprendiéndome por cuán frías sonaron esas palabras.

—Oh… — Rin condujo una mano a su boca, acallando un sollozo. — P-pero, durante todo este tiempo, ¿ni siquiera me viste como una amiga, Len?

Apreté ambos puños, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para no desviar la mirada, ni mostrar algún signo de debilidad frente a mi acompañante.

— ¿Amiga? ¡Claro que no! Más bien, durante todo este tiempo me diste lástima… Eres demasiado aburrida e ingenua, no sabes vestirte bien y para todo lo que sirves es para ser tutora de una materia que a nadie le interesa, ¿entiendes? ¿A quién le gustaría ser amigo de alguien como tú? — sentencié, dando media vuelta y retirándome del jardín.

Pude escuchar el llanto de la joven y mis propias lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Deseaba creer que había hecho lo mejor para ella, pero eso no evitó que me sintiera como un bastardo.

Ojalá estuvieses conforme, Neru… Porque acababas de destrozar a dos personas cuyo único pecado fue quererse.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.


End file.
